lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Blim
Dylan Blim was the son of Congressman Nathan Blim and cousin of half-demon Billy Blim. After the War of the Ring, he was married to unnamed wife and had three children. Biography Early life Born in 1977, Dylan grew up in the city of Los Angeles. As the heir of an extremely wealthy and powerful politician, Dylan was able to live off the family fortune, throwing expensive parties with his friends in the city. Against his cousin When his cousin Billy showed up at his door during one of these parties, Dylan was wary for his life and the lives of his friends, thus giving in to Billy's request for "fun money", hoping he would leave without harming anyone. After Billy left, Dylan received more visits: Cordelia Chase first, and Angel second. Having no love for his cousin, Dylan told each of them where to find Billy, hoping one of them would kill him. After he learned of his cousin's death, Dylan held a little regret, but decided to move on. War of the Ring Over the years, Dylan began to work as lawyer in Los Angeles until he decided to move to San Francisco. Before he could do that, he discovered a dark-clouded storm which appeared during the daytime. The storm revealed a burning eye, who was in fact the dark lord Sauron. After watching the storm, Dylan noticed that the same storm passed all over the planet, showing the burning eye. Dylan believed that it was the end of the world, but this was when he son discovered a secret organization called the "Watchers Army" was preparing to stand against this new threat that was expected to come. Before joining the army, Dylan carried a Cold Steel and a Viking sword, which his father kept as one of his antiques. He later travelled with the Watchers Army into the planet Arda and joined hands with Gandalf and the Rohirrim Army in the Battle of Helm's Deep. Near the end of the battle, Dylan provided his skill by stabbing an Uruk-hai berserker. After the battle was over, Dylan arrived to Edoras where he attended the victory celebration. He was seen inside the Golden hall where King Théoden announced the victory and those that died defending the gates of Helm’s Deep and saving their country. A few days later, Dylan was seen leaving Edoras where he and the three armies of the Free Alliance travelled to Dunharrow to prepare for war. On the fields of Pelennor, Dylan was seen riding his horse and looked onwards at the huge Orc army massing outside the city. As the armies prepare for the conflict, Dylan and all the soldiers yell their war cry and charge down the field towards their opponents. Crashing into into the Orcs and charge through their lines, Dylan slashed a number of orcs with his Cold Steel and Viking sword during the battle. He would soon engage a large row of 50 Mûmakil and 100,000 Easterlings that were marching towards the city of Minas Tirith. Dylan survived the devastating battle and helped gather the wounded. Later, he travelled with the armies of the Free Alliance towards Mordor and confront Sauron's army one last time. Once at the Black Gate, Dylan watched when a massive Orc army marched out of the Black Gate and moved a little back until Aragorn told the armies of the Free Alliance to not lose hope. Feeling the strength and courage that he carried, Dylan charged against the forces of Sauron until Frodo had the chance to destroy the One Ring. With the One Ring destroyed, Dylan watched as Sauron's tower of Barad-Dûr collapse and the Eye of Sauron starts to die out. He later attended the coronation outside the city of Minas Tirith where Aragorn is made the King of Gondor by Gandalf in front of all free peoples of Middle-earth. Returning home to Los Angeles, Dylan married an unnamed woman and eventually had two sons and one daughter. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Watchers Army